Carleahs travels(rough)
by Carleah
Summary: I have had a tough life, love with a god, betrayal, new love, I have tasted the bitter taste f war, my family dying away. But I am still here. Here is my story
1. Chapter 1

Carleah

I guess, everything changed when I learned I could shift. My responsibility skyrocketed when I became alpha, and a general of all shifters. I shouldn't go into details about the rules and such, they're very long, and difficult to understand. But the most fantastically amazing thing about my life was I fell in love with a god, not just any god, the sun god. I met him first about five years ago, when I was fifteen. When I first became general, and alpha. My mother, unlike me could not shift. And most of the . . .shall I say, cruel wolves of the pack thought that if I bred with anyone, I would pass along the nonshifting gene, which was nonsense, but they can think what they will, wolf gossip, can't ever run away from it. Beileive me, I've tried. My first day as a immortal was, different, because I felt stronger, and knew my limits, see, I am not immortal in injury, I am immortal in sickness and age, so I can still die. And my mother was constantly drilling me, peeping me to be stronger, making me practice archery till my arms were about to fall off. She was training me for my first shift, which would happen in two days, my sixteenth birthday.


	2. Olympus and the sun

Chapter two:Olympus

My mom gave my my passport ticket, and gave me my new clothes, then kissed my forehead and sent me out the door. I had an hour plane flightmand so, napping was my first choice, then decided to talk to my friends from the wolf pack so I texted arya.

"hey, so bored, this flight is taking forever"

"Sounds like a ton of fun"

"Not really"

"The place you're going is fun" she paused" I get to be friends with the general of all wolves"

"Gosh, I'm not even sure I want that job"

"Zues hand picked you, you gotta"

"I know, but there are so many more elidible males that could take the spot"

"But he chose you, and that's all there is to say about it"

"The plane is about to land, I'll txt you later"

"Hey tell me if you meet any hot Olympian guys, and see if they have a friend ;)"

"Lol, will do :)"

I got off the plane and headed straight for the Empire State Building. I asked for the 600th floor.

"I'm sorry miss, there is no such floor" he said digging in some bag

I flashed my golden eyes.

"Sorry for the delay miss, right this way." He said grabbing my arm, and pressing the key card in the slot, and a magic button appeared.

"Thank you" I said"my name is carleah"

He flew back into the side of the elevator"you're-youre- your a wolf!" He stammered

"Yeah, so" I said nonchalantly

"But-" that's when the elevator binged and I went right out into a giant Greek city. It was so beautiful, it took my breath away. Gold on every building. Marble everywhere shining as if it had just been greased.

"Excuse me, sir" I called to a tall man with . . . Goat legs.

"Yes, what may I do to-baaahahaha" he said as he turned"wolf!"

" I'm sorry, what?" I said confused, and then realized he meant me." I need to see zues, will you take me to him?"

"Oh that's not necessary, I will take her to see my father" a very gentle voice said

As I turned he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen with my eyes."you're way hotter then Taylor lautnor" I said, then after saying that I blushed, "sorry, I didn't mean that, well I did, but I didn't." Starting to babble.

"It's cool, come with me will you?" He said laying his hand on the small of my back.

"Sure" I said.


	3. Wolf rules

**not my best het eh, I'm getting help from a good friend, and then we'll see how this story turns out**

Chapt 3. Wolf rules

Two hours later . . .

"You would not believe what happened to me!" I gushed over the phone to arya.

"What?!, c'mon you have been saying something amazing happened to you for five minutes, god now tell me!" She screamed, smiling into the phone

" I swear, I'm in love" I said dreamily.

"WITH WHO?!" She screamed into the phone with impatience.

"Apollo" I whispered into the phone.

"THE SUN GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS"she yelled at me"do you know how many hearts he's broken?!"

"I can't help but love him ary" I said, defeated.

"What is your mother going to think?!" She said worried

"I don't know, and you know the rules as well as I do, I can't fall in love with a. God and have a kid, I and it will be destroyed unless proven otherwise" I said, tears welling up, and realizing with shocking sureness I was in love with him.

"We have to meet up, get a plane ticket. NOW!" I said with urgency.

"But!" She started to say

"The pack will pay for the ticket now get over here!" I said, screaming into the phone , sitting on the steps to the council house.

I heard footsteps coming"hey got to go, meet me on the stairs to the council room"I said, as I closed my phone

" I couldn't help but overhear, um what was it that you said about me?" Said the ceressing voice

I practicly fell down the stairs I jumped so high"oh, ugh, hey Apollo" I said brushing my hair out of the way, then remembering my ears, let my hair fall.

"What was that I saw?"he asked mystified. He brushed my hair away from my ear with a gentle hand, my elf ear showing.

"You're an elf?" He asked looking into my eyes

"Not fully elf"I said

"What else is in you?" He asked still starring into my eyes.

"I'm also human. . . " I whispered

"Doesn't surprise me" he shrugged.

"I guess it wouldn't, would it?" I said, putting alpha flare into it.

"Feisty, I like that" he whispered, his warm breath on my ear.

That's when he blew into my face, and I fell into his arms.

"What the hell happened to me?!" I asked cranking, and then realized I was in a strangers bed.

I got out of the bed, and walked with a silent step towards the hall, for a house, it looked like an epic club. But this person must have a nice home decorator.

"Oh, you're awake" Apollo said

"Where the hell am I Apollo" I asked

"Safe" he said"maybe for the first time in your life"

"What are you talking about?!" I asked, shocked

"My father asked me to keep an eye on you, because of your father!" He said, warning me to watch my tone

"Take me home!" I yelled

"I already arranged that you will be staying with me" he said, giveing me the cold shoulder.

"Apollo"I said tears welling up"what do you mean my father, I never knew him" i said near tears.

He grabbed my hands"shhhh, it's ok, he, he, Is just jealous of you" he said smiling at me.

I leaned down to the ground and he pulled me I not his lap"you should go rest, gods have a emotional effect on, humans"he said, into my ear.

"Don't you dare even fucking blow on me like last night, game me a giant headache"I groaned already half asleep from his warmth.

He laughed, a radiant sound, like the first sun on the first day of spring.

"Better go to sleep then, or I'll be forced to blow on you" he smiled as he took in my half-asleep expression, and carried me to his room, as if I were nothing more than a cat. And he lay me down, and kissed my forehead.


End file.
